Mobile communication systems were developed to provide mobile users with communication services. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to the level capable of providing high speed data communication service beyond the early voice-oriented services.
Recently, standardization for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, as one of the next-generation mobile communication systems, is underway in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and its standardization is completed almost currently.
In the mobile communication system, supporting mobility is one of the significant issues. Particularly when the terminal is handed over to a cell which is interfered by neighbor cells significantly, the handover is likely to fail due to the failure of acquiring correct information from the target cell.